Alone
by loveforlater
Summary: Tony Stark hasn't been having the best day. Why? One name: Loki.
1. Chapter 1

It's dark inside. The lights are off, the shades are down, every electronic object is shut down for the night. Yet, there's always a blue glow right in the middle of his chest. It gets annoying when it gets this dark. It's even more bothersome after a fight with Pepper. The light allows him to see himself in the mirror, to see everything around him. The blue light forces him to see what he's become. And he doesn't want that.

Not now.

Pepper weened Tony off alcohol. That was when their relationship was good. Happy. Perfect. He had no reason to drink anymore. The war was over. Loki was locked up in Asgard. Thor was with Jane, Natasha and Clint (finally) hooked up, and Steve decided to travel to learn about the world he's been so abruptly shoved into.

On days when the Avengers would assemble, it was always dark at night. Pitch black, not even the moon couldn't penetrate the overwhelming darkness. He usually had dreams those nights. Dreams with the solemn depressed faces of his colleagues.

Steve, burdened with extreme culture shock and the still fresh loss of his girl. Clint, with the heavy pain of being Loki's zombie and being out of control and in the god's control, spilling horrible secrets without a choice. Thor with the sadness of his brother gone insane, his brother gone mad. Natasha with the secrets she carries and won't ever speak of. Bruce and his crazy green monster alter ego. Tony, with his PTSD, alcoholism and still stinging betrayal of his best friend that doesn't allow him to get close to anyone.

They're all screwed up in their own way. Yet, they work together and their mixed pain helps them work harder and fight harder because really, all they have left is each other. And for Tony, he has Pepper.

Until today.

Today, the light is extra bright. His reflection on the window pane is grave. He pulls the curtains back to cover himself. The blue light glows on. He doesn't want to see anymore. Yet he knows if he closes his eyes, he'll see Pepper and relive their fight. Relive her suspicions. Relive the faces of his colleagues. Relive his conversation with Loki and how close to death he's been since becoming Iron Man.

Perhaps he can go back to alcohol. It helped a lot before Pepper intervened. He'll just get extremely drunk and pass out on his own, hopefully with no dreams. He'll have a massive hangover and a shitty day, but, hey, that's what he'll have to pay. It'll be worth it though. To not see a thing.

Darkness without sleep.

He wants it right now.

The light of his chest leads the way as he heads to his bar, grabbing a shot glass and bourbon, pouring himself a cup before swallowing it down. Oh yes, the burn of the acid falling down his throat. He shudders gleefully and takes down another cup. He's been missing this. The sting, the numbness, the feeling of slowly shutting down.

He gets drunk faster than normal, but that's good. Soon enough he'll be drunk enough to pass out and then his horrible day will be over. His eyelids close and he slumps toward the ground, bottle still in hand. Hopefully Pepper won't come in tomorrow and see him like this. Fuck that, of course she will. Then she and Steve will put him in some stupid alcohol abuse class and it'll be all in the tabloids and shit. Right now, Tony wants to be alone.

Stumbling, the man gets onto his feet and crawls to his bed, falling onto the soft surface with a hum. Here he shall pass out and go into a dreamless slumber. Here, Pepper won't nag him. Here, he is safe. Alone. The blue light dims. Good. He's slipping away. One more sip and he'll go out. Just one mor-

His eyes fly open. Turning around, he finds a bottle of alcohol strewn on his bed, leaking the sour liquid. It is still dark outside. Did he fall asleep at all?

"Sir, there are fluctuations in the force. Something has landed on your roof."

Ah, so that's what woke him up. Something on the roof.

Tony really doesn't want to do anything. He wants to go back to sleep. His head feels like Thor's hammer, Mjlonir, decided to have a let's-break-all-the-furniture party with a drunk Thor. His ears are ringing and his mouth tastes horrible. Even worse, the blue light seems brighter than ever before.

Forcing himself out of bed takes a full twenty minutes with Jarvis pestering him to move faster. Fuck moving faster, he shouldn't be awake right now in the first place. Only four hours of sleep. Four measly hours. He needs a day off.

There's rain outside. It's pouring, but there's no thunder, so Thor's not upset or anything. Tony grumbles about the cold air and how freezing his bare feet and hands are as he walks to the roof. Which is covered in a sheet of ice.

Ice.

Where did that come from?

Oh, footprints. Seems like someone fell on the roof, not something. Question is, what someone is this?

The man walks on hesitantly, finding his light getting brighter with each step as if he's playing 'hot cold' with it. _You're getting closer so I'll brighten up! Nope, wrong step, getting dimmer!_ Tony scoffs at that thought.

A lump of clothing appears before Tony. He can't tell what it is, but his arc reactor is crazy bright, so he guess the clothing or the person in it must be a magic user or something. Magic tends to do weird things near Tony's arc reactor. Things like helping Tony not become a Loki zombie. And being the equivalent of a Harry Potter spell where he's Harry Potter and his enemy is Voldemort.

Stepping toward the pile, Tony finds someone breathing heavily yet slowly as if not awake. Unconscious. He wishes that were him right now in his bed. But no, this person had to pass out on his roof. The man shivers as he leans closer. This person is oozing cold.

And that's when he sees the blue skin. Light mellow blue with dark blue linear and curved patterns. It's beautiful. Absolutely amazing. Tony pushes away the green cape and spots more markings up the creature's arm. Tony's fully awake now. He slowly pushes the creature onto it's back and spots blood all over his hands and on the ice nearby.

This guy needs medical help.

By the time Tony gets the blue creature inside his tower and on the couch, the man is tired and wants to go back to sleep. His arc reactor is still glowing bright near the other body. That's something Tony'll have to investigate when the creature wakes up. Right now, Tony needs to clean up some of these wounds and call in Thor. Thor must know what type of being this is.

Once he's bandaged up the body and cleaned cuts and wounds, he gets an analysis of the damage and damn. He's surprised this guy is still alive. There's been bones broken, misplaced and healed to be broken once more and once again misplaced. Bruises litter the body and there's some internal bleeding, but it's minor and seems to be slowly reducing. There's some head trauma and blood in the pelvis area. Tony doesn't even want to think about that. Hmm, there are cuts that seem to have healed, but then the newly healed area gets damaged again with some sort of poisoned knife or something.

Either way, this creature best be happy Tony decided to be nice and get out of bed or else he'd be dead.

Too tired and sick to form words, Tony mumbles stupidly at Jarvis to remind him to contact Thor when he wakes. He washes his hands, takes a shower, climbs into clean unbloodied clothing and falls asleep a lot faster than normal. When he closes his eyes, his arc reactor is bright, very bright, but this time, it's comforting instead of annoying.

And Tony doesn't know what to make of that.

When the billionaire finally wakes, the effects of the drinking come full speed. He barely makes it to the bathroom before he start vomiting the contents of his stomach. Memories of the damage inflicted on the creature across the hall cause Tony to retch once more. He doesn't understand why anyone would treat someone like that.

Walking into the main room, Tony's not surprised to find the blue creature still knocked out. He thanks, yet flips off, the sun for the extra light. He can see more of those beautiful markings and that beautiful body, but he can also see the damage in more detail. As he reapplies bandages and disinfects wounds, Tony's arc reactor glows brighter and brighter until he gets scared that maybe it'll blow up if he sticks around too long.

One thing he notices is how cold the skin is. It leaves Tony's fingers numb but in a good way. Not a painful numb, just a soothing one. His arc reactor agrees with that as it glows. Also, the couch is frozen and the room is probably below 0 Celsius.

Whatever, it's keeping Tony distracted from his headache and that's good enough for him.

"Hey Tony, I decided to come in a little early today, I know you're probably asleep, but Jarvis will record this soooo-"

Tony turns at the sound of an intruding voice and watches Steve watch him and the blue creature.

"Hey," Tony grins before turning back to his work, cleaning a deep wound above the right eye of the blue man. "Found this guy on the roof last night."

"You don't look like you slept at all last night."

"I slept." Tony turns toward Steve. "And drank a bit." Steve gets on his I'm-disappointed-in-you face. "Look, I'm full of emotional turmoil right now, give me a break! Pepper breaks up with me over some conspiracy that I'm cheating on her when I haven't slept with anyone but her in months! Months!"

"Well, she has reason to think you would cheat,"

"I know. But I'm not this time."

"What makes her think you are?"

"She claims I moan someone's else's name during sex." Tony scoffs, tying the bandage a little too tightly as the body under him stiffens in response. Tony looks back to see Steve's face bright red with embarrassment. "Knowing you, you're too goody-too-shoes ask who the name is, so I'll tell you. Loki."

"Loki? You-why?" Steve exclaims, appalled. "How can you-Tony, that's just-"

"Disgusting? I know. And I don't even remember doing so, if I did it at all." Tony grits his teeth. "Yeah, the god's been on my mind for ages, but not in that way. And never in that way. I wouldn't cry out the name of the person who tried to kill me in the midst of sex! C'mon, I'm not that low!"

"Anything else she broke up with you over?"

"Well, she couldn't handle the stress of dating someone who puts their life in danger for the world." Tony get onto his feet. "And she said, she couldn't deal with a depressed man right now."

Steve nods and walks close to Tony and the blue creature.

"Wow. That's amazing." Steve says with awe, tracing the patterns with his eyes.

"I know. It's a work of art." Tony shakes his head before he brushes thick black locks from the person's head. "He's been out for a while. I'm not sure if he's unconscious or asleep. Either, I'm gonna wash him up."

"That's good." Steve pats Tony's back. "I'll be in the room."

"Ok. Hey, where'd you go this time?"

"San Francisco. It's big and bright and-" Steve cuts himself off with a sigh. "I got pictures and notes." The face of Culture Shock Steve, the face that Tony sees on bad days, slowly morphs onto his face.

"Don't worry, Cap. Soon enough you'll understand everything." Tony watches Steve walk off to his room before turning back to the blue man. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned."

Taking him to the bathroom takes longer than he thought and when he does do so, his arms and shoulders are practically numb from the cold body. Turning on a nice warm bath, Tony proceeds to take off the all too familiar attire of the blue man. He even had a muzzle similar to that of Loki. Tony takes that part off. What ever this man did to deserve the beatings and torture he got doesn't need to seep into what he's dong here on Earth.

Tossing the green cape and gold, black, and green armor to the side, Tony now has the creature completely naked and uncovered. Shit, this is beautiful. Tony traces a pattern on the man's chest, feeling the cold skin beneath the pad of his index finger. That armor covers up too much of this beautiful skin. He ties the long black hair into a ponytail and puts the man in after taking off his bandages. He's still knocked out cold, so Tony climbs in after, holding the man in his arms.

"Time to get you clean." Tony hums, grabbing a white shower puffball. He slowly drags the ball over the other man's body, being careful to be gentle and kind. Tony traces every pattern on his body, entranced by the sight before him. "Wow, you're beautiful, you know." No response, so Tony keeps washing, tracing his nose, cheek bones, chin, neck, practically everything. Damn, he is getting way to turned on for this.

It wouldn't hurt for a little whack on the old stick now, would it?

Tony grabs hold and slowly strokes. He should not be doing this, but who the fuck cares? There's a handsome naked guy in his bath tub and he's some weird creature covered in a blue pattern and shit. His thoughts are going to way too many uncomfortable place. Maybe Pepper was right. Tony seems to get turned on by the weirdest things. Blue people and getting tossed out of windows. Ugh, remembering Loki's scent before getting thrown should not be causing him to gasp and moan, no sir. This is just incredibly wrong.

"Sir, Steve Rogers is having an attack right now."

Tony cries out with pleasure at the same time as Jarvis' comment. Should it be noted that the image of Loki's face did him in?

"Wait, what now?" Tony mumbles, ignoring the back of his mind that's telling him 'you're attracted to Loki'.

"Steve Rogers is having an attack."

Tony bolts out of the tub and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist before rushing to the Captain's room.

"Steve, calm down! It's ok, it is ok, everything is fine." Tony says, grabbing onto the super soldiers shoulder. The captain stays curled up hyperventilating. "C'mon, Steve, I need you to get up. I know it's shocking and too much, but I've got an alien in my bathtub right now and he might drown."

Steve looks up with tears in his eyes, and Tony sighs before taking his friend into a hug.

"It's too much." Steve clings onto Tony shaking. "I fell asleep studying and saw Bucky. The Red Skull. The 21st century."

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Tony squeezes Steve tighter. "C'mon, let's get you some coffee and food. It's way too early for thinking anyway."

The blonde nods and so the two head into the kitchen and then Tony goes to the bathroom to find the blue man still knocked out and his arc reactor glowing like there's no tomorrow. He puts a finger to the neck and sighs to find him still alive. Tony grabs the creature and dries him off before dress him in a Stark Industries t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Advertising at it's best.

"When is he gonna wake up?" Steve asks, startling Tony.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'm going to have to wake him up soon enough though. You know, to ask questions." He shrugs and turns back to the creature, untying his hair with gentleness. "He's so damn beautiful it's making me jealous."

Steve actually laughs at that one, and Tony shares a smile with the man before they take the blue man out of the bathroom.

"You know he looks a hell of a lot like Loki." Steve sighs, sitting down on the couch. "Maybe he's Loki's secret brother or something."

"Yeah, actually now that you say something, he does look like Loki." Tony's voice trails off as he inspects the creature.

All of a sudden, bright blood red eyes open and stare at Tony and Steve with curiosity. Steve turns to the man with a smile and Tony steps back warily.

"Hey, it's nice to know you're awake." Steve comments, getting off the couch. He holds out a hand to the creature, but he doesn't see Steve because he's too busy staring at Tony.

"Um, hi." Tony smiles forcefully and the creature gets onto his feet and then suddenly backs off, staring at my hands.

"What did you do to me?" He hisses and that sounds so much like Loki!

"Do to you?" Steve says, stepping beside Tony. "We found you like this."

"No." the Loki-sounding blue man backs away even further. "No. No. No." He turns back to Tony and Steve and panics, running out of the room.

Steve and Tony share looks.

"That was weird." Tony rubs the back of his neck.

"It seemed as if that blue skin is not his natural skin color."

"It's too awesome for it not to be Steve." Tony scoffs. "C'mon, we don't want a confused blue man running around my tower."

When they find the man, he's huddled up the bathroom yelling about changing back.

"What's your name?"

"You don't know?" The man turns to the others with a cock of the head.

"Loki, right." Tony deadpans and the creature stiffens before nodding. "Figured. You look a lot like him. But, why do you look like this? You're all cold and blue and sexy."

"This is my true form." Loki spits, crossing his arms. "Somehow, my Aesir glamour has worn off and now I look like this disgusting monster."

"Disgusting monster? Lokes, you must be trying to compare yourself to the awesomeness of Tony fucking Stark if you think that's disgusting." Tony smiles as both Loki and Steve roll their eyes. "Your true form is amazing, Reindeer. Almost makes me wish I had that beautiful skin."

"It's a good thing you almost wish for it instead of have it." Loki turns back to the mirror and starts murmuring things. He lashes out and breaks the mirror, cutting his hands in the process.

"So, you know we'll have to take you in to SHIELD." Steve says unhappily. Loki's red eyes turn to Steve with fear and terror.

"No. Not there again."

"There again?" That's confusing. Wasn't Loki up in Asgard or something?

"I was there. And I escaped." Loki touches his lips with his fingertips and then pulls away, shaking his blue head.

"I want to ask you a question about my arc reactor."

"What of it, Stark?"

"Why is it this bright? It's never been this bright before and then when you're near me, all of a sudden it's like the sun." Tony points to his glowing heart, which is dangerously bright.

Loki strides over to Tony, who freezes hesitantly as long ice blue fingers tap his reactor. A flare of green magic appears on Loki's fingers and then it disappears along with the brightness of the reactor. Loki hums with a smile and pulls away, looking down at his fingers.

"Interesting. Your heart does many a thing does it not, Stark." the man looks at his hands once more before snapping his fingers. The real Loki, rather the Loki Tony and Steve are used to, appears before them. "Now, my magic is back. I'll be on my way."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean your magic is back? You just tapped my arc reactor!"

"And took some of my magic back." Loki spits. "Your glowing heart absorbed my magic and it seems as if I can not get it back. Your heart was glowing crazily because my magic wants to come back to me, yet stay with your Migardian energy device."

"So, my heart is attracted to your magic and vice versa."

"Exactly. It seems as if we'll be having this problem often." Loki grumbles as his Aesir form disappears. "This again."

"Look, you can stay here as long as you don't cause any trouble. I need to do research on this attraction we seem to have." Tony turns his back to Loki as he walks out of the room. "You also need to tell me about what SHIELD did and how the hell you escaped. And why you landed on my tower at too-early-in-the-morning."

"Fine. If it'll help me get my magic back from your stupid device." Loki crosses his arms.

"C'mon, let's get you your own room." Steve says and Tony watches Loki and Steve walk off. You can see the tension between the two men as they walk, Loki slouching and looking everywhere but Steve and Steve standing straight, also trying not to look at Loki.

Tony shivers and grabs a cup of coffee before heading down to his lab. Crazy shit tends to happen when you wake up early. Loki's analysis of the whole Loki magic/arc reactor ship makes sense though. Loki is his magic and Tony is his arc reactor. So, it makes sense why Loki's name would come out of his mouth during sex or why he masturbated to Loki. His heart seems to take a liking to the freezing cold god.

After drinking his cup of coffee, Steve comes down into his lab looking a bit frazzled.

"What happened to you? Thor?"

"No, but I think you should inform him that his brother is here." Steve says, shaking his head. "It's Clint. He came in earlier than usual and saw Loki in his Aesir form. He tried to kill Loki, who ran off. I had to stop Clint from chasing Loki, who's back in his blue form." Tony looks down to see the blinding light of his reactor.

"Where's Barton now?"

"Locked up in a room. I told him he can't come out until he's calmed down."

"You think he's going to listen to that?"

Steve opens his mouth and then both Tony and he are running out of the lab and to Clint's room. Surprisingly, Clint is still chilling in the room, seething.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Stark!" Clint launches himself at Tony, knocking the man into the wall. "You brought that murderer of a god into this tower, our safe haven! Did he brainwash you or turn you into his fucking zombie?"

"No! It was my choice. His magic is trapped in my arc reactor and so we're going to work together to take it out."

"You're giving Loki back his magic." Clint takes a deep breath and when he opens his eyes, Tony freaks out. The archer looks likes he wants to kill Tony. "You are giving his greatest weapon back to the god who threw you out of a window, killed 80 people in two days, hates and wants to kill his brother, and is our enemy."

"Yes, I am." Tony nods his head. "I don't want his sorcery in my heart! Besides, I'll get to learn more about how magic works and why he was with SHIELD these past few months instead of Asgard. And maybe we can both figure out why these two things are attracted and how his magic found me."

"Where's Pepper?" Clint asks all of a sudden. "I went to go ask her something and her office was empty."

"She got tired of you flirting with her so she left." Tony says, sarcasm dripping from his words. "To be serious, she did leave. Left me and the company."

"What did you do this time, sleep with a chick?"

Tony and Steve exchange glances and Tony turns from Steve with a cough.

"No, I uh, moaned someone's name while we were having sex." Clint immediately jumps off of Tony. "She said I did it quite often. I don't recall doing so though."

"Who's name did you say?"

"She also said she was getting stressed worrying about me since I keep almost getting killed." Tony ignores Clint's question. "I'll be back."

"Steve, who's name did he say?"

Tony looks back and gives Steve a glare before storming off, looking for Loki.

"Jarvis, what is the coldest room in the tower?"

"Your lab, sir."

"My lab? How did he get in there?"

Tony runs down to his lab and crashes in, finding a blue Loki on his personal tablet, glaring at the screen. He looks up at the sound of Tony crashing and smiles, putting the device down.

"What makes you grace me with your presence, Stark?"

"There is no grace in crashing." Tony grumbles, getting off the ground. "So, why are you in here?"

"Research. I want to learn more about this arc reactor." Loki hums as he steps toward Tony. "Your Midgardian science is a lot like my magic, Anthony Stark. It seems as if your reactor is a complex formation of a spell I know. It's usually a negation spell, and by the looks of it, it is very complex and loaded with other similar spell craft."

"This isn't a spell. This keeps the shrapnel from my heart." Tony walks to his tablet and picks it up. "How did you even get into this?"

Loki snaps his fingers and a spark of green magic appears.

"I don't have enough to keep my Aesir form, hence this atrocity being out." Loki motions to himself. "Nonetheless, I still need to learn more about your heart, how you use it and how it works. When I can get the details, I will be able to translate the 'science' into magic and figure out a way to get my magic back, and learn why the tesseract magic did not work on you."

"You've got to tell me about your magic stuff." Tony turns to Loki, who smiles. "We both translate and learn and this process will be done and over with before we know it."

"Good. I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary. Barton wants to kill me and I'm sure the other Avengers won't appreciate me being in their presence." Loki crosses his arms. "Also, no one, Stark, no one can see me in this form. Only you and Steve know of it on accident, but no one else, understand?"

"Yeah. I get that. But, why do you think you're so ugly? I mean, look at this!" Tony traces a pattern and Loki flinches, pulling back. "C'mon dude, it's awesome! Your hair is long and pretty and it's quite beautiful I must admit. One thing I don't like is that you made the bath all cold and shit. Hey, what are you exactly? Thor never told us."

"A Jotunheim frost giant." Loki scoffs. "And what was that comment about the bath?"

"It was nothing. Um, no offense but you're not very giant."

"I'm a runt, though compared to you, I might as well be a giant." Loki smirks as Tony glares playfully at him.

"Now you're making fun of my height. Not cool." Loki laughs and takes back the tablet before sitting back down. "Hey! I was using that!"

"If using means holding on to this while gaping at a frost giant, then no wonder why you Midgardians are so pitiful." Loki murmurs distractedly. Tony rolls his eyes and stands beside the frost giant, looking over his shoulder.

"Looking at my notes?" Tony chuckles lightly.

"It's the best source for information besides you of course." Loki scoots over and so Tony sits beside him on the chair. "Now, explain."

And he does so. The two spend hours talking and arguing, exchanging information and witty comments. They don't even notice that Tony is sitting on Loki's lap. The man receives a lot of information about magic from Loki. It seems as if he and Loki are more similar than he thought before. Not really sure how to take that, but it's coming in handy.

"Your reactor is annoying." Loki complains, his arms around Tony's waist. The man snorts in response.

"It's your fault your magic likes my reactor more than your body." Tony holds onto his tablet as he writes down an equation. "What's this?"

"The Pythagorean Theorem. It's used for right triangles and circles to determine angles and side lengths." Loki sighs. "There are different variations of the formula used for sinusoids and circles."

"Voila!" Tony smiles. "Now, why have I used it?"

"To determine what fraction of the reactor stores energy and how big it should be to be able to support keeping you alive and your suit."

"Why is it a triangle?"

"Something about the shape of the circle and the element you were using. It was starting to kill you." Loki rests his chin on Tony's shoulder. "Rather wish it did."

"No, you don't."

"On occasion. Like when this-" Loki taps on the reactor, "-stopped me from controlling you. And when you were being cocky."

"People tend to want to kill me for that."

"Why haven't they done so yet?"

"Because I'm too handsome to die." Loki rolls his eyes. "So, what's up with SHIELD? I thought you were up in Asgard?"

"I was supposed to be there, but Odin wanted me to suffer here on Midgard. I quite deserved all the damage though."

"Including the rape?" Tony presses on, feeling Loki stiffen beneath him.

"Yes, even that. It was not as bad as it seems, Stark."

"Whatever you say Lokes, I just want to know how come Fury never told us."

"Because you wouldn't approve of his methods." Loki sighs. "Stark, I-"

"Loki, I-"

Tony look back at Loki, who staring back at him with gentle red eyes. He looks curious as if he wants to know what Tony was about to say.

"Continue." Loki smiles as he leans back in the seat.

"I, uh, I think my-"

Loki rolls his eyes and grabs Tony's face before kissing him softly. Tony responds eagerly and tosses his tablet onto the table before straddling Loki and kissing him back. Tony pulls back with a goofy smile.

"As I was saying, I think my acting skill fooled them. How about you?"

Loki nods with a laugh and leans forward to kiss Tony once more when his eyes open. _Wait, what?_

Light penetrates the man's senses and he realizes what just happened.

"Fuck, not again." _He had a dream._

The alcohol bottle lays beside him, the sun bright in the sky. His sheets are soaked with the stench of presperation and scotch. The arc reactor is still as bright as ever, but there's no magic in it.

Pepper left him because he cheated on her with Loki. As for Loki, that god is still not his.

_Loki is still not his._


	2. Chapter 2

I am leaving. For years I have been dishonest with my family and my parents about my personal and online behavior and activity. I created this account, a Yahoo account, Tumblr and AO3 account amongst others a month ago despite the rules given to me that state I have no permission to create these accounts. For two years, I have been slacking off with my schoolwork, not turning in assignments and not completing the assignments. One affect of these actions is that my grades have gone from straight A's to barely being able to get a C. I have also been acting out against my sister, so my parents told me no online accounts until I get my grades back together.

Now, they have discovered my lies, and I lied even more once caught. So, this will be my last post before I close down these respective accounts. I'm saying goodbye to you all out of respect for the community, the readers, and the encouragement given to me. If you see me again, it will be a sign that I have ceased the lying and have gotten back to doing simple things, such as doing my homework.


End file.
